A Love To Die For
by Mystic Blue Fox
Summary: Sakura had a dream, to kill Sasuke. To make him feel the same pain she did. One night she left to fullfill this dream. SAKUxSASU ONESHOT


Fox--Hey everyone. I decided to write a one-shot to get some of these ideas out. I'm trying to think of ideas for my other stories but that's not really working out too well...so yea... here's the story! I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

-----------

The pink-haired ANBU examined her katana. She ran it across her fingertips as it drew a trickle of blood. She stared at the blood, thinking. Thinking of how to find _him._ Thinking of how she was going to _kill him. _He brought so much pain in her life, it was only fair that he felt the same thing. As Sakura examined the picture of the old team seven she scowled. She remembered those days, the days when they were happy, atleast her and Naruto were. She looked at the picture of the onyx eyed boy frowning. She picked it up and threw it across the room, causing it to shatter.

She packed her kunai and shuriken in her pouch and slipped her katana over her shoulder. Sakura walked to her dresser and pulled out a note that was written the day before and lay it on her neatly made bed. She walked through town in the darkness. Everyone was sleeping. As she reached the gates to Konoha she turned around and whispered one last goodbye as she began her long journey to Sound.

------------

Sasuke was currently laying in his bed staring at his ceiling. For the past few days he was unable to sleep. He didn't know why but he got this feeling that something important was about to happen, something challenging. Orochimaru had given him his desired power, in fact Sasuke had surpassed Orochimaru. He was going to kill Orochimaru soon but with this new feeling of death he decided it would only be a waste. So he spent the past few days in his room, laying on his bed and thinking. Thinking about Konoha.

First his mind flashed to his blonde haired friend. How they always had their fights and could never get along. How they always would compete with eacother. How they almost killed eachother and how a certain pink haired kounichi had tried to stop them. His mind then flashed to her. "Sakura," her name rolled off his tongue. Flashes of her smiling face and shining green orbs ran through his mind like an unforggotten past. That's what it was, his unforggotten past.

No matter how hard he had tried he couldn't forget what he had. He had friends and a home. He just wanted more. He scolded himself for being so greedy, for being so selfish. He quickly turned his head towards the window. He sensed chakra, stong chakra. He quickly got up and jumped out the window, towards the center of the forest.

------------

Sakura smirked against the wind. She knew he was coming, she could sense him. She knew it was time, it was time for the famous Uchiha to die. She stopped abruptly and stood in a clearing, head down and listening, waiting. She quickly heard kunai's headed her way and she jumped to avoid them. She looked up and was staring into Sasuke's eyes. They stayed like that for a while, soaking in eachother's presence.

"Long time no see...Sakura," Sasuke smirked.

"Uchiha!" Sakura spat back.

"What? No Sasuke-kun? What happened to you while I was gone, cherry blossom? Become a little...cold?" He smirked, he knew he was getting under her skin.

"I guess I was hanging around you too much. You're still the same cold hearted bastard you were before."

"What can I say? Old habbits die hard!" Sasuke just stood there, soaking in her features. She had grown through these past years. Her body was deveoloping nicely, with many curves. She kept her hair short and flawless, but her face. Her face was pale, and no longer held the shining smile. Her eyes had become dull and lifeless, as though no soul posessed her body. Sasuke smirked at charged at her full speed.

At the last second Sakura moved and dug a kunai in his harm. Sasuke quickly pulled it out and threw it at her with full force. It gazed by her left leg and left a small trail of blood. Sakura brought out a shower of shuriken but Sasuke dissappeared. Sakura closed her eyes, focusing on his chakra. "Behind you," Sasuke dug a kunai into Sakura's back and threw her to the ground. Before he was about to strike she tripped him and brought out her katana to his neck.

"I see you've improved since i've been gone. Find a secret ambition?" Sasuke smirked up at her.

"Yea, the urge to kill you!" She was about to kill him when he pushed her off him and took out his own katana. They stood 10 feet from eachother, panting. They charged at eachother and their blades clashed and sparked. After a few minutes they jumped back from eachother. Cuts were gushing blood everywhere on both of their bodies. Pain seeping through their body like a deadly poison.

"So (pant) Sakura. How (pant) did you get so (pant) strong?"

"Just wanting to (pant) match up (pant) UCHIHA!"

"Well I guess now is the time to bring out your true power!" Sasuke charged at Sakura and Sakura charged at Sasuke. Katana's in hand they imbedded the thick blade into eachother chest. Both fell to the ground choking up blood.

"So this is how it ends? You got your wish Sakura, you fullfilled your dream."

"Yea, I guess I did." She smiled up at the sky.

"Tell me. Was it worth it?"

"Was it worth it killing Itachi?"

Saskue chuckled. "Yea, I guess it was. Well, since we're going to both die here there's only one thing left to do."

"Really? And what would that be?"

"This." Sasuke turned to her and put his shaking hand behind her head. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. He then pulled back. "I love you Sakura."

Sakura smirked. "Yea, see you in hell...Sasuke-kun." And with those last words both their world's went black.

-----------

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto busted into Sakura's bedroom and glanced around. His eyes landed on the note atop the bed. He walked over to the note and picked it up.

_Dear Naruto-kun,_

_I knew you would be the first one to get this. WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT GOING INTO MY HOUSE WHEN I'M NOT THERE!? Anyways, i'm glad you didn't listen to me. I'm sure you've noticed that after Uchiha left i've become cold. Well I have to fullfill a dream. I have set out to kill Sasuke, and I probably won't be coming back. Don't come after me, because even if i'm alive after i kill Sasuke I won't come back to the village. Please tell everyone the news and tell them that i love them and will miss them so much. AND TAKE CARE OF HINATA! IF YOU DON'T I'LL KICK YOUR ASS! Well anyways, i'll miss you Naruto. And thanks for being such a good friend._

_Love You Lots,_

_Sakura_

Naruto's eyes softened and he smiled as tears came to his eyes. He placed the note in his pocket and whispered "I alway's knew you two would die together." Then he walked out the door.

-----------------

Fox- So how'd you like it? PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
